


A Sweet Treat

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Happy roylili day!, Ice Cream, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Roy and Lilina enjoy a cold and sweet concoction courtesy of the summoner on a day off from training.





	A Sweet Treat

The sun was bright and the sky was clear, breathtaking blue on a warm summer day for the Order. As such, the summoner used this to their advantage, and gave everyone a day off from training to travel the beach and make the most of the beautiful weather. Some played in the ocean, while others took to building some sandcastles. Lilina, however, decided she was happiest just sitting under a tree while she took in the scenery of it all.

In her hands was a rather interesting concoction from the summoner's world. It was cold on her tongue when went to taste it, but it was also very sweet. Ice cream, she believed they called it? Whatever it was, she was thoroughly enjoying it, and she made a mental note to get a recipe from them later on.

She furrowed her brows in curiosity when she felt a hand on the top of her head. She looked up to find Roy, a longtime dear friend to her, standing above her. His hair was a somewhat darker shade of red from how soaked it was, little droplets falling down and landing on the sand. The rest of his body had drips cascading down it as well, perhaps from some time in the ocean with Fae.

“Want some company?” He smiled down at her.

“If it’s your company, that would be wonderful.” She responded, watching as he sat down beside her. “I take it Fae talked you into swimming with her?”

“Both her and that small girl from Nifl.” He chuckled. “They seem to be getting along rather well. It’s great to see her making some new friends.”

The pair exchanged words over various topics, from how their training was going to the activities they witnessed the other heroes partaking in. Eventually they came to the subject of the cold, creamy treat that Lilina was consuming. She described it to Roy how the summoner described it to her, and it left him intrigued.

“Do you think I could try some of it?” He asked. She nodded her head in response, holding the cone out in front of him.

As he stuck his tongue out to taste the concoction, a humorous thought entered Lilina’s mind. With a sly grin on her lips, she shoved the ice cream in Roy’s face, watching eyes widen and hearing him let out a small gasp from the surprise. When she pulled back the treat, she saw that some of it was coated around his mouth and a little on the bottom of his nose, resembling a beard made of the ice cream.

“Oh… I think you got some on your face.” She informed him, feigning innocence and unable to fight back her laughter.

“I suppose I do.” He replied. “Although soon I won’t be the only one.”

Before she could ask him what he meant, he took ahold of her wrist, pushing it near her face as her cheek got covered in the cold treat. She yelped at the feeling, but was quickly giggling all over again as she attempted to push some on his own cheek. Roy promptly stood up, trying to run away and laughing as Lilina stood as well, chasing after him.


End file.
